


Customs

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hair Braiding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dís helps Tauriel prepare for her wedding.





	Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Even in preparation to marry a dwarf, everyone remains tight lipped about their customs. Tauriel presses her knuckles against her knees as Dís picks up a different comb. 

“You're not tender headed?” Dís asks, tugging the comb through a tangle, “Kíli would howl and cry before I even touched his head.” 

“Would he allow his brother to comb his hair?” 

“Kíli preferred Thorin comb his hair, because he’d get stories in exchange for sitting still. I offered him a story once, but he said I never did the right voices.” 

“I've put ribbons in his braids before.” 

“Doe he know?”


End file.
